


Sunshine and Puppy Dogs

by NataliaWhite92



Series: Tumblr Bloops [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, domestic supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWhite92/pseuds/NataliaWhite92
Summary: Kara finds a tiny creature while out on patrol





	Sunshine and Puppy Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend of mine. Sometimes bad days happen, but puppies make everything better :)

“Kara Danvers why is your jacket wiggling?” Lena asks as she opens the door to their apartment but remains blocking the entrance, denying her girlfriend access.

Kara blushes prettily as she smiles and ducks her head, arm held around whatever is in her cape that Lena realizes has been wrapped around her and mistaken for a jacket. She looks down at Lena through her half closed eyes, mouth already forming in a pout and Lena concedes the battle. The war on the other hand…

She steps aside and allows Kara to enter, watching her unwrap her cape and pinching to top of her nose when the mangy little ball of fluff starts barking excitedly, barely existent tail wiggling its whole lower half. 

“Kara…” she starts and is once again met with that stupidly attractive smile, even after all this time it pulls her in. Those damn white teeth biting at a soft pink lower lip. No! She will stand strong this time! Avoid the eyes. Those glistening blue eyes that are trying desperately to catch hers. She settles her eyes instead on the still moving creature attempting to lick Kara’s face with a tiny pink tongue. 

Kara laughs and she’s a goner before Kara’s mouth even opens. 

“I know I shouldn’t have brought her home but Lena she was all alone! And it’s raining and she was so scared! Her little whines and how she tried to hide behind the dumpster in the alley! Lena I had to go to the butcher and get that really expensive cut of steak just to try to make her trust me enough to come out. And she’s so little Lena you won’t even notice her and when she’s had a bath she’ll be less dirty and I’m sorry…” her rant tails off as she holds the creature up to Lena, arms extended so it’s at her eye level and hesitation written all over her face. 

The puppy, though really that’s to be determined because right now it’s just a tiny fluffer absolutely caked in dirt which is now littering their hardwood floors as it kicks it’s little legs making it swing back and forth and damn it two puppy dog pouts! She’s going to make Kara work hard to get back in her good graces. Their might even be some kind of massage oil involved. 

“Kara we don’t have time for a dog,” she sighs, reaching forward to pat the top of the things head. This seems to be all the encouragement it needs as it starts struggling in earnest to reach her, Kara’s laugh at its antics working out the tense posture she had been holding. It’s fur is ridiculously soft even underneath the dirt and Lena grudgingly scratches its tummy before glaring at her girlfriend. Who is smiling like she knows she won. 

“I know we are both super busy but we have plenty of people who can help. And we could get her a little doggy bed for your office and the DEO and Alex loves dogs. And the apartment complex doesn’t have a ban on them if they are under a certain weight. I checked.” It’s the nervous shuffling dance that Kara is doing that really does Lena in. Her face peaking for a moment at her supposed logical reasoning that Lena would bet her company Kara practiced on the way home. 

She pulls her still babbling girlfriend toward her and kisses her because she so infuriatingly adorable. Lena knew getting into a relationship with Kara meant her life would be full of surprises. She didn’t anticipate the four legged kind but really it’s a miracle their home wasn’t filled with many more critters considering how enamoured Kara is with any dog she encounters. 

Kara melts into her, soft lips brushing hers until the tiny nuisance makes itself known with little yaps of attention seeking excitement. She pulls back enough to pet the puppy who continues to wiggle at the recognition and rests her forehead against Kara’s. 

“What am I going to do with you?” She murmurs with a chuckle. 

“Does that mean we can keep her?” Kara asks, so much joy in her own voice Lena expects her to start wiggling along with the puppy. 

“As if I could say no to you,” she concedes, “but you’re giving her a bath,” she says pulling back and moving toward her phone. 

She sends Jess a quick text telling her to cancel her morning meeting and make her an appointment at the best veterinary clinic in the city. Jess sends back confirmation as well as a smug emoji that has Lena rolling her eyes. 

She watches as Kara starts baby talking the small creature she has cradled against her chest as she moves toward the guest bathroom. It really shouldn’t be so cute to hear her talk in that completely annoying tone but Lena long ago gave up on her reactions to the Kryptonian goddess she let into her life and heart. 

Kara glances at her, feeling Lena’s eyes on her, as she pauses at the hallway entrance. 

“I love you Lena. I promise I’ll make her into the best guard dog ever!” 

Lena laughs, looking unconvincingly at the dog who is now gnawing on Kara’s knuckle. 

“I love you too Darling, try not to use all of my imported shampoo on that mongrel will you?” 

Kara smiles once more at her and Lena knows she will accept any surprise Kara brings her. She makes a mental note to research pet products while Kara cleans up the dog, probably destroying their bathroom in the process. 

She never would have imagined this to be her life. Sunshine and puppy dogs. But she smiles, refilling her wine glass and browsing through the plethora of dog supplies on her screen. That pink leather collar with the small studs is too cute to pass up so she adds it to her cart. 

She hears Kara laughing and the splash of water that is most definitely not staying in the tub. She may not have imagined it but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of fluff.  
> I gotta say, I never thought I would enjoy writing such small stories but they are quite fun. Hit me up with any prompts. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at nataliawhite92


End file.
